My Version of Resurrection
by magiclover90
Summary: From the episode Resurrection. Starts in the brothel & becomes AU from there. Please Read & Review. Rated M for later chapters.


A/N: Hello again!! Okay, so this is my first chapter story. I don't know how long it's going to be, but hopefully it will please you! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I really need your feedback and input on this one! It'd be really helpful if you told me what you wanted me to write. Especially on what they're going to decide to do, like regarding Grix & stuff. It would be IMMENSLEY helpful!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Seeker or its characters. I also don't own the quote below in italics; that's from the show- the episode Resurrection.

"_As pleasant as this has been, I have…other guests to attend to. But I hope you will both indulge yourselves while you are here. Compliments of the house of course. It's the least I can do for old friends."_

Denna looked at them pointedly when she said 'old friends' and both Cara and Richard could tell that that was the last thing they were to her. Denna turned away from them and swayed her hips with promiscuity. Well she was good at what she did, Cara had to give that. She turned her attention to Richard who was still staring at Denna, more specifically, her ass. Cara couldn't help be protective of Richard. She had sworn to protect him and he here was, looking like he'd follow Denna like a lost puppy if Cara didn't bring him back to reality. There was something in his eyes though; it appeared to be distrust and Cara was relieved to realize that Richard didn't trust Denna any more than she did. But she still couldn't help the pang of bitter jealously and distaste at watching him gawk at a 'retired' Mord'Sith when he had a very able, loyal, and unbelievably attractive one standing right next to him. Cara looked back to the doorway in which Denna had disappeared, but was clearly long gone. She was extremely curious as to what he was looking at now.

Richard stood watching Denna slowly make her way to a passage that would no doubt take her to an extravagantly décorred room with an oddly displaced drunken man, waiting for her to arrive and give him the best pleasure he's had in his life. When he could no longer see Denna, he glanced around the brothel, noticing that one of the men still waiting to be attended to, with dark black hair and green eyes, wearing fairly nice clothing but nothing too extravagant for a place like this, was watching Cara and the man's facial expression made it clear what he was thinking about. Richard suddenly felt a strong urge to draw his sword and run his weapon deep inside the despicable man's gut or at the very least chase him out of the small building. Richard then noticed that the man wasn't alone in his profuse attention to _his_ Mord'Sith; several men, both being attended to and not, had their eyes fixed on her, like she was the only thing in the world.

Cara looked around the room and presumed that Richard was looking at one or more of the scantily dressed women who were watching him the way a hawk would watch a field mouse. Only moments after Denna left did the short brunette in the gold dress come back to offer Richard 'anything he desired; because, apart from her mistress of course, she was the most talented one there.' Of course the girl clearly didn't take into account that Cara was standing right there and that there was no one on Earth who could question her pleasure making skills. Cara couldn't help the faint feeling of smugness that arose inside of her when Richard declined her offer and turned his attention back on Cara.

Richard was the first to break the silence that had grown between them, "Listen, I know Denna; we can't trust her."

'_Well at least we agree there.'_ Cara thought, but suddenly becoming distracted by the man she saw approaching their way from behind Richard.

"Now I bet-" Richard was cut off by the man who Cara had seen coming who just happened to be the same black haired man Richard was focusing all of his anger only a few minutes ago.

"Hey there beautiful," the man slurred, not even seeming to notice Richard, who he was standing right beside. It was clear he was drunk, not only from his clumsy posture and repulsive breath, but by the fact that he even considered approaching the Mord'Sith, especially by since he seemed to be propositioning her. "How about we head upstairs and get a room, just the two of us?"

Cara would have replied to him to get lost had Richard not beat her to it, "How about you get lost? She's not interested."

"Now who was asking you?" The drunken man shot back. He then noticed Richard's sword, "Oh, the Seeker huh? Well why don't you go seek something, and leave me to attend to this pretty lady here," he pointed to Cara, while Richard was trying desperately to maintain his anger. The man noticed that Richard wasn't leaving any time soon, so he foolishly decided to push his luck-at not getting struck- again. "I said get lost boy!" He shoved Richard's shoulder, not too hard, but it was enough for Cara. She pulled out ones of her agiles and hit him across the face with it, and as if that wasn't enough to make the man cry out in pain, she shoved his chest with her foot; so hard he flew a good few yards backwards before knocking into a table.

Cara was about to go after him but Richard wrapped his arm around her waist preventing her from going any further. "No, Cara…he isn't worth it," he said, regarding the damage that had already been caused. He then realized that the only way they'd be able to work out a plan to find Grix with any privacy and without any listening ears was to get a room and discuss their ideas there. "We should get a room." Cara looked at him curiously with just a hint of shock on her face for a moment before he continued to explain. "We'll be able to talk freely and avoid…" he struggled to find the right word so he settled on a few, "any more of these situations." He motioned to where the man was struggling to get up and control his bloody nose. Cara nodded in compliance and allowed Richard to lead the way up to the first unlocked room they could find. While walking up the stairs they could hear in the backround what sounded like Denna yelling at the man- whose name was apparently Digby- and that he always causes trouble here and wasn't allowed to come back anymore. Cara was a bit surprised to find that even this place had some kind of standards.


End file.
